The Forbidden Goddess
by adstro
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have gotten back from Tarturus and are at camp half-blood. When they go on a quest and learn of a hidden goddess, there lives change forever.
1. Reality's Dream

**Hello FanFictioners! Yes you, my loyal readers! This story was inspired by a concept given to me by Luna Jane. I hope you enjoy. Also, for those of you that want know, LLR will be gone for a while. I have lost my touch with my characters within that story. As of now, this story will be my main story. **

I remember it all like I was there when it happened. The memory is foggy, like most of my memories of the past are. Somehow the fogginess' of this memory expresses something other than this emory being taken from me. The memory seems ancient.

In "the beginning" our universe was empty, a void of eternal dark and emptiness. There was no word, and even if there had been, it sure as Tarturus wasn't god. Our world wasn't there. Just a vast empty space. One day, I assume the primal entity (hah, I didn't say god!) Khaos got bored, so he created Gaia, Uranus and Tarturus. Before Khaos left them (to go play beer pong with his buddies. Annabeth, you have to stop hitting me. Yes I know. Ok, I love you too. Yes wise-girl. ) Gaia, Uranus and Tarturus revised one more gift. This gift was the mist to hide the monster from those that refused to believe or didn't want to see.

When the Titans came into power they had many children with the humans creating demi-titans, some of the most powerful mortal creatures ever created. As these children died to Tarturus's earliest creations their souls piled up in the mortal world, as they lacked a gateway to the underworld.

After thousands of years of not existing in this world, Khaos returned. The mist, being a representation of the power within the universe the mist became so thick that it hid reality from everyone, including the titans. In these 5 seconds, the souls of the demi-titans saw their chance. (Annabeth, dear, what do you want me to call them? No, that name is ridiculous. I will not call them "the ditans") they merged together, forged from the power of Khaos, to create a new god, a powerful god. This goddess was called Lunabeth, keeper of the lost and protector of forbidden.

Who would be better to awaken such a goddess but, I, Percy Jackson and my beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, tanned, butterfly like (ouch! Don't hit me! I'm sorry for calling you a butterfly wise-girl. Kiss it better. Yes I understand what part of my body it is. No I don't care.) Girlfriend called Annabeth.

**It's a bird, It's a plane, It's a flying… LINEBREAK**

I stood on the edge of a cliff. My left hand was being held by Annabeth. I felt her tense grip, squishing my fingers. I looked at her beautiful face. It looked the same as normal, same hair style and clothes on. Her eyes were the one part of her that was different, gazing at me with a broken look.

"Annabeth," I said to her squeezing her hand more tightly, "I won't let anything ever hurt you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Annabeth said raising a dagger to her temple. I could tell she was in pain. "Your fatal flaw was not being able to let people go. Now let me go."

"I won't ever let you go," I said to her, tears forming in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I couldn't ever let you go."

Annabeth pushed her dagger against her pale skin, the blood running down her neck, onto my shoulder. I watched her cut herself apart, unable to move, to stop her. The blood falling from her dying body onto the brimstone of Tarturus. As the life left her eyes she uttered the words, "Lunabeth has awoken…."

I awoke in a cold sweat and felt panic for the first time in months. I looked around, reminding myself that I was safe, in my warm bed (Sorry. Our warm bed.) Beside me, under the covers was Annabeth, still alive. Her sleeping face looked calm rather than the pale colour of dead flesh... I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling myself tight to her.

Annabeth turned over, awake. "Percy, did you have another nightmare?"

"I did," I admitted, "It was the one-"

"Where I die," Annabeth finished. "It's ok seaweed brain. I got you." She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me close. She cuddled me, allowing me to feel safe, feel my body pressed tightly to hers.


	2. I Almost suffocate on Dust

**Annabeth POV**

"Seaweed-brain," I yelled at Percy's unmoving body. "Your Squishing me!"

I heard Percy yawn (Seaweed-brain, that's gross. I don't believe that the noise was-) and rool over, his whole body weight on my back.

I squirmed and fought, but he was far too heavy for my to move. (No I'm not calling you fat. Percy…. Don't give me that look.) I saw my life flash before my eyes. "Percy," I yelled at the top of my lungs, "You squishing me to death."

I felt Percy's whole body spasm in a mini seizure as he rolled off of me. I could tell that he was concerned about me and afraid. "Annabeth," Percy said giving me his I-am-so-sorry-Annabeth-I-will-never-do-it-again look, "I didn't mean to squishy you."

"I sort of liked it," I said under my breath as he got out of bed to take a shower.

**LINEBREAK OF DUTY: MODERN LINEBREAKING 3**

"don't ever talk about Annabeth like that," Percy yelled angerly as he punched Clarrise in the face. "She isn't a slut for sleeping in the same bed as me every night."

"If that doesn't make her a slut nothing does," Clarrise replied grabbing her 3rd electric spear off her back (Not I will not tell the story of how you broke the second one) and pointing it at Percy.

I was standing about 25 feet away from Percy and Clarisse, but I could hear them clearly. I began to run towards them, to stop Percy.

"You try going to the deepest bowels of Tarturus and living with yourself afterwards," Percy yelled angerly. A split second later, but tough boyfriend was on the ground, his body racked with sobs.

"Percy," I yelled closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around him, "it's okay now. I've got you."

"The nightmares," cried Percy loudly between sobs, "all the ways I've seen you die."

I looked behind me and saw Chiron was running as quickly as his centaur form could towards us. "what happened?" He questioned.

"Tarturus," I replied.

**2 Weeks Later**

As Percy and I entered the dungeon, I felt a chill down my spine. I shivered, causing Percy to have a panic attack, giving me his coat and his shirt. "Percy It's ok," I said, "I wasn't cold."

"I saw you shiver," Percy said half-jokingly, "I wouldn't want my poor defenceless baby getting sick."

Knowing that Percy was only joking around I only slapped him with half my might.

Percy fell onto the ground. I saw that he was laughing, but seeing him on the ground reminded me of… Percy got up and took his shirt and coat back. "I guess you won't need these."

**LINEBREAK**

Percy and I walked through the cavern. It was dank and dark, with the distinct smell of rotting meat and mold. The dust in the air was so thick in this part of the building that we couldn't see more than 10 feet ahead of us.

"This place must be ancient," Percy said between coughs as we wandered down the corridor, trying to get away from the thick dust.

The ground was made of marble, which gave it the eerie feeling of being an ancient Greek temple of some sort. The markings on the walls weren't in ancient Greek; they were in an older language, something that seemed to come from another world entirely.

"I feel like my lungs are full of marble," I commented as we walked down the wet, mold-coated stairs. I felt myself slip on the fourth on. Luckily Percy was right behind me. HE practically dived to grab me. "Thanks Percy."

"No problem wise-girl," Percy replied, "I'll get my reward later, when we aren't suffocating on marble dust. "

Percy and I walked for about half an hour, through the thick dust. We coughed, laughed and then coughed some more. At last we were there though the dungeon. We stood at the doorway to some sort of a throne room.

"What do those markings mean anything to you seaweed brain," I asked my boyfriend.

"Why do you think I would know that," He joked, "You call me seaweed brain for a reason."

I laughed hard, making him giggle a little himself. "But seriously, is it Latin?"

"No," Percy replied, "it looks like the marking that were on Luke's. I mean Chronos's. I mean BAH!"

I sighed, knowing that he was trying to fix it. "I think I've seen it on Daedalus' laptop before," I changed the subject away from Luke.

"Annabeth," Percy began, "we need to talk about Luke."

"Percy-"

"We have always trusted each other. Ever sense you were taken by the Titans. We need to talk about him and us. I need to understand," he said calmly.

I knew how upset the Titan thing made him. Thalia had told me how crazy he had gone when I was taken, how he broke all the camp`s rules and risked banishment from the camp to come and save me. Percy deserved to know the truth. "Percy Luke was like a Father to me. He had protected me when I was young. When he changed and became Chronos…"

"I know how badly it hurt you," Percy said looking relived that we were talking about this.

"When-"I began. Behind me a heard something move. I was startled by it. I jumped out of the way.

"Hello," said a voice behind us.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, standing in front of me to defend me.

"Lunabeth," replied the voice, "Goddess of the Forbidden and keeper of the lost."

"Isn't that what Hermes and Terminus do?" I questioned.

"Is it?" she questioned, "You just awoke me. Is this what real life feels like?"

_Who is this goddess,_ I thought. "Yes it is."


End file.
